Darkness Within Your Soul
by The Phantom Ray
Summary: DISCONTINUED - IF YOU WANT TO READ A NINJAO FANFIC THAF WILL BE UPDATED READ MY MOST RECENT ONE.
1. chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own ninjago, if I did i would have made things alot different. :3**

Kais pov

It was late at night, and I just couldn't sleep. Everyone was sound asleep at the bounty while I was out in the forest walking. What was so strange was that every once and a while I would hear a sound, as if someone or something was following me.

"Hello, I've been wondering when you would show up." said a deep and scratchy voice.

I turned around to see a tall shadowy like serpentine standing over me.

"What do you mean, were you waiting for me?" I questioned it calmly trying to hide any signs of fear, but of what I could see he could still tell I was afraid.

"Dont be afraid Kai, I'm a friend." it said trying to seem less frightening, "but where are my manners, my name is Professor Zycon and I'm pleased to accompany you this fine evening Kai." He smiled and then looked at the stars, his scales seemed to be stained with a slight hint of red which worried me.

"Um... Zycon, I would love to talk some more but," I said trying to sound tired *Fake Yawn* "but I must be heading back," I quickly tried to dash off but he grabbed me with his tail, he was stronger than the other serpentine I just couldn't mannage to slip free.

He looked at me with a devilish smile with his sharp white teeth, "No, no, no, we can't have you running off now can we." He squeezed me till I could hardly breeth. "Lest leave a little surprise for your friends now hmmm," he chuckled then bit me with his sharp fangs, then he swiftly slithered off. I started to feel nauseous to the point I couldnt even stand up, I finaly passed out at the edge of the forest.

Normal pov

When the sun rose it was time for sunrise exercise, "Wake up everyone, time for sunrise..." Wu sais baging his handheld gong to wake everyone up, but he stoped at the sight that Kai wasn't there, "Has anyone seen Kai?"

Zane had woken early and so he was ready to start the day, "No, we havent seen him sensei. Perhaps he went out to walk in the forest again, shall we go look while the others get ready?" Zane suggested, Wu nodded

Wu and Zane headed of the the forest in search of Kai, Zane quickly spotted him. "Sensei, I see Kai!" Zane shouted running over to Kai, "Sensei, cone quick!" Wu ran over to Zane and Kai, "What happened to him?" Wu had asked, "I dont understand." Kais clothing was torn by his arm and on his back. There was blood on his face from where he passed out onto the ground. Zane lifted him up and conjured his elemental dragon and brought Kai back to the bounty where he started to wake up.

Zanes pov

"Kai, are you there? Wake up Kai," I said to Kai camly. Kai started to wake up and I saw quick flash of red in his eyes, I scaned him for any injuries besides the ones that were visible, but nothing showed.

Kais pov

My head ached and my vision was blured but I could hear Zane calling my name with the others standing over my, I slowly started to stand up when I got a head rush. My hair swiftly turned to black and lit with fire as my right eye turned red, I jumped at Zane and held him to the wall.

Ooooh... cliff hanger!!! Sorry but its really late at night and I have school exsams for this last week off school... Till next time, now for a little R R everyone ;)


	2. Where one goes

**Disclaimer: I don't own ninjago beacuse, well you know why c;** _Chapter: 2 Where one goes, they cannot follow..._

Kais Pov

Zane just stared at me in pure fear, I didnt know what I was doing. I could do anything but stare at Zane, grinning.

"Well, well, look what we have here." I finally spoke, then I let go of Zane and he fell to the ground gasping for air.

"I see you have found one of my students Zycon... but you will never succeed," Wu said with an off expression on his face trying to sound confident.

"Wu, your wisdom fails you in your old age. You have no clue do you," Zycon spoke threw me, "Kai, take care of them." I nodded my head and my mind snapped to all the times they made fun of me, all the times the said I was wrong... Both of my eyes were red now and my hair still burning, I jumped over Cole into the hall and ran towards Lloyds room. Lloyd was lieing on his bed looking at a picture of his father.

"Oh Lloyd," I said a dark voice then leaped at him shooting fire at him lighting his room on fire.

"Kai stop!" Wu shouted. Wu then became calm, "Kai, listen to me. Your not a bad person, your a ninja you protect those who cannot protect themselves. Relize what your doing, relize its wrong!"

I turned around to look at him, I had tears in my eyes. I turned back to normal, I fainted cold on the ground still the tears remained.

Later on in the day about 5 hours later I woke up, I didn't remember a thing that happened durring the time Zycon had me dark.

"Kai, listen you... cant just, ummm...Kai?" Lloyd tried to speak to me but I was very distant, I just woulnt listen.

 _Kai, join us you are one of us now._

I heard a voice in my head, which made my head hurt but I headed to the kitchen for dinner anyway.

"So um... Kai are you ok?" Jay asked me, "You seem a little um... blue. Which is quite odd for you." Jay tried to make a joke, but I just sat there listless and emotionless.

"Kai, you can talk to us. We trust you, and we know it wasnt your fault," Cole said trying to reassure me, I looked at him and smilled only for a second then the voice came back.

 _Kai you know its all a lie, a trick._

I slammed my fists on the table making Jay fall out of his seat, "Ow!" I got up an ran towards a wall hoping to bash my head into it, but a portal to the underworld opened. I came to a halt then Zycon grabed me and pulled me down, "Next time you see him, be warned, and be cautious." Zycon laughed as the portal closed. Zycon thew me on the ground and said faintly in a snarl, "You will have all the power you desire, just wait you'll see." I looked at him and I showed the smallest smile all on my own. I stood up and looked at Zycon sad with his division, "Zycon I, I'll join you..." Zycon knew it was a matter of time till his jealously was going overwhelm me, "Good Kai, now hold out your hand." I did as I was told and he bit me right in my vain, his fangs secreted dark poison into my blood so it was a matter of days before my mind was corrupted. Wu knew that Kai was weak due to jealousy and Zycon could not poison him without Kai alowing him to. This worried Wu because he already knew what they would face in the future, but how strong he thought Kai was in incorrect, Kai will be alot stronger than Wu could ever have imagined if the ninja couldnt stop Zycon before the transformation was completed.

 **OH NO!!! Is kai really going to betray his friends... Til then a little R an R everyone c:**


	3. chapter three

Disclaimer: I don't own ninjago beacuse, well you know why C;

Chapter 3: The change

 _Kais pov_

I was following Zycon to what seemed to be a training yard, I was clueless to why we were here. "Zycon, why are we here?"

Zycon laughed at the question, "Well if you're gonna join me well, haha your gonna need to know how to unleash your new power."

I looked at him and smilled as my brown hazel eyes turned blood red. I then looked at my hand where he had bit me, my hands were now claws, dark as the shadows.

 _Kai, you will be able to use the darkness Within your soul soon enough_ I shook my head at the voice at cake to a halt. "Is this what you want, to use me?" I asked Zycon with black tears in my eyes.

Zycob turned and laughed at me, "What other reason is there!" He yelled lieing to me. My hair swiftly turned black and lit with fire as my eyes burned with fire as I charged at him, my teeth now fangs and my body like a person who was half dragon. I lashed at him cutting his arms and legs over and over again.

He laughed at me, "Oh Kai, your wrong. Just look at yourself, you are unleashing the darkness inside!" He smilled and glinned at me with his blood stained teeth.

I fell to the ground as wings grew from my back, "Dont worry l, once you find your true power you can change fourms but your urge will never halt." He smilled

I started to cry, my black tears burned ny cheeks. My power ran through tge ground and cracked it as lava came up through the cracks a portal opened to the overworld. I looked back at Zycon and changed back to normal. I steped through the portal and headed to the bounty. The portal closed and Zycon he was mad, really really mad.

 **SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER, Im on vacation so idk when the next chapter will be out untill then alittle R and R everyone c:**


	4. chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own ninjago beacuse well you know why C:

Chapter 4: The Urge

Kais pov

I was walking towards the bounty, it was the middle of the night and I was in pain. My choices were poor and I should have never went with Zycon. I finaly saw the bounty it was quite, you could usualy here Jays voice because he always joked around. I summoned my elemental dragon and flew up to the bounty.

Coles pov

"Hey guys, did you here that?" I said, "Hey its Kai!" Screamed Jay. Nya ran over to Kai and gave him a hug, "Brother, where were you?" "I believe I have an idea," Wu said ominously coming onto the upper deck.

Kais Pov

"Wu, I... I... I'm sorry." I said to him, "We all make mistakes Kai, but you need to tell the others what you have done." Said Wu.

I turned to the others and we all sat around a fire and told them what I did, but I didnt tell them about my transformation. I didnt believe that they would trust me after that. They all stared at me and I felt terrible, "Its ok Kai, we all knew you were jealous of well, um... Lloyd."

Lloyd walked out onto the upper deck, "Oh... Hi, Kai your... well, back..." I faced Lloyd and Wu walked over to us, "Kai, Lloyd, come with me." We both followed Wu to his quarters and when then sat on the ground, Wu was just watching us more specificly... me. I looked over at Lloyd and I looked mad, my grip tightened and my claws started to show. I looked away at my hands and my claws disappeared, and looked back at Wu and he looked at me loking very disappointed. "Wu, why did you want to see us?" Said Lloyd sounding confused. "I wanted to see something, it seems safe." "Safe?" I said but I didnt get an awnser because Wu left and left us in his room. Lloyd got up and checked the door, it was locked.

"Locked, why is the door locked?" Said Lloyd. I looked at Lloyd and he look at me. I was mad again, my teeth were sharp and my eyes were blood red and my hair was black and lit with fire. My claws grew out and my back started to hurt.

"Kai... what are you doing?!" Yelled Lloyd, Iooked at him consumed by rage. I changed into my half dragon form and lunged at Lloyd, I cut his arm and grabbed him and jumped out of the window still holding onto Lloyd. I flew away with Lloyd and a portal to the underworld opened. "Kai!! Let me go!!" He screamed at me, I didn't listen. I lifted Lloyd up and he was scared, I looked at him and bit him on the neck and he passed out. I flew into the portal then it shut.

Wus pov

"Kai, Lloyd?" He was worried, "I never should have let them be alone." Nya walked in, "I just saw someone fly into the underworld, and they have Lloyd!"

 **Oh no Kai took Lloyd, but what will the bite do to him... until then a little R an R everyone. W**


	5. chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own ninjago beacuse well you know why XD**

 _Lloyds pov_

After Kai took me into the underworld I woke up, chained to the ground in front of Kai. "Kai, why?" I said softly, "Im sorry Lloyd... I just..." Said kai as he turned back to normal. He was so pale and weak, Kai had fallen to the ground. the only thing besides Kai that worried me was the spot where Kai bit me was black, and purple vains grew on my neck out from it. I felt weak, my head hurt and I started hearing voices.

 _Lloyd join Kai, you can be more powerful than ever._

"Im not Kai, that wont work on me!"

I screamed, I saw Kai was looking at me.

 _You can bring your father back_

"My...My... Father..." I held my head low, "What do you mean?"

 _Your power, you will be strong enough to bring him back_

"Lloyd! Dont give in!" Kai screamed as I shaked and fell to the ground. I was engulfed in pain. I could hardly hear Kai screaming at me over the voices.

 _Trust us, Kai got what he has always wanted_

"Fine... I... I... I trust you..." I said lowering my head.

 _Zycons pov_

"Well... well..." I said, "Look what the dragon dragged in and it seems that you have already been turned so..." I lunged at Lloyd and grabbed him by his neck and used my tail to break the chains. Lloyd caughed out blood, it was black. I held him high and bit his arm and around that area began to turn dark green and form scales.

I dropped Lloyd and he looked at his arm, he was disappointed in his choice.

 _Kais Pov_

"Lloyd, why would you join me... He will never face the truth... I was used to get you," "Your wrong Kai, you caught Lloyd on your own..." Said Zycon. "What!? You mean I... I...cant beleive this" I said looking down. "I wanted you, mainly because your jealously make you evil and because you're the only one with true hatetred in your heart." Zycon grinned. "I cant beleive you Kai!!" Screamed Lloyd, "You said you would look after me but no, you're turning me evil!" I looked at Lloyd and turned into my half dragon form, but this time my body lit on fire. The fire grew with every time I became more enraged.

 _Lloyds pov_

I stared at Kai and became engulfed in pain, I started to become pale and grow claws. My teeth became fangs, eyes became emerald green. My eyes glowed and my hair became green and also glowed. I stared at my hands then back at Kai, my hands were circled by black power and soon I was engulfed by black power too. I was mad, not at Kai but at Zycon. I was able to control my dark side unlike Kai, I lunged at Zycon and riped open his back. Zycon threw me at the wall and I passed out.

 **WHATS GONNA HAPPEN TO LLOYD untill next time**


	6. chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own ninjago well because you know why XD** **Chapter 6: What one thinks the truth a lie** _Kais pov_ I couldnt move, I was so mad at Lloyd because he didnt understand. I didnt mean to go after him... I... I just... knew he would never really turn... I hoped.

 _Lloyds pov_

I lied there stone cold on the ground and turned to normal. Zycon knew I was a lost cause so he opened a portal to the bounty where he started to throw me through the portal and then it closed.

 _Jays pov_

"wow I can't believe it... Kai took Lloyd... Well ...I dont even have a joke besides, _Knock knock, who's there, green, green who, I guess green aint so green no more..._ " I said. Cole didnt find it funny so he threw a fish in my face from lunch. "Wait is that... Lloyd... and he is a dragon... but he looks more normal...???"

 _Wus pov_

"That means he has control," I said walking up to Lloyd as he landed on the deck. "I see Kai is staying..." "Yeah, but I dont want to see him anyway... He... just... GAAAH!!!!" Screamed Lloyd as he threw a chair off the deck, "He took me on his own... He wasnt under Zycons control!" Lloyd looked down and turned normal.

"But Wu, you never told us who is Zycon..." Nya reminded me.

"Sorry, Zycon is an old foe that will hunt for pure hearted people to turn evil... but not this time...Im sorry Lloyd... I was the reason that Kai was able to take you..." Before I could finnish explaining Lloyd lashed out at me, and the others jumped back in pure horror.

 _Lloyds pov_

"YOU MEAN YOU LOCKED ME IN WITH KAI!!!" I screamed at him while I jumped at him, then holding him to the wall. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!" My eyes turning green and my teeth becoming sharper and body becoming engulfed in black power I turned into a pure dragon... It looked like my elemental dragon but it was black and had very little green or gold... I grabbed sensei with my jaw and didnt let go... That was until I heard Kais voice... "Lloyd!!"

 _Kais pov_

"Lloyd stop, please." Lloyd turned around and looked at me, his jaw covered in blood. "Its not Wus fault its mine... but now its your own fault... Lloyd look at yourself." I said calmly trying not to lash out... for I was in my half dragon form... Lloyd look at his claws, they were covered in Wus blood.

 _Lloyds pov_

I quickly turned to normal and I had my head down, I was crying... "I... I... Im sorry guys... Your right Kai its all my fault... I dont want to hurt you guys... Wu im sorry for..." I couldnt finish. "Lloyd its ok, I get it... I just need to rest for now..."

"Lloyd, You are unleashing the darkness inside of yourself and the others, if your not carful... You will... You know..." Kai said to me after the others had left, he was back to normal by then... "Kai," I said. "Why didnt you lash out?"

 _Kais pov_

"Well I had something to help you with, something I cant beleive I just controlled, that you couldn't..." I saw Lloyds power flow out from him as he turned normal... He was so pale almost white, I couldnt bebeleive this he was willing to loose most of his power to get rid of Zycons venom. I stared at Lloyd with hatred in my eyes, he was so selfless and different than me... I felt like I hated him again from when i took him to the underworld... I couldnt even stand him... I felt my rage building up inside of me... I wanted to KILL him

 **OH NO will Kai refuse his rage tenptation**

 **until then a little R an R everyone XD**


	7. chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own ninjago well because you know why** XD

Chapter 7: The truth revealed...

 **Lloyds pov**

After I drained most of my power from my body I realised that Kai was staring at me... looking really, really, Mad...

It seemed off that he was still normal but around his hands was MY POWER, could it be that he absorbed my power when I drained it...seems so... He shut his eyes and black, red, and GREEN flames came from his right eye... once he opened his eyes, his right eye had a red pupil, and the part that was white was now black, and his iris was green... and from his normal eye came tears... his expression was still mad but he seemed sad... His GI has two sided the right side had a torn sleeve and was black with red and green spread throughout... I could see that he was still pale... Kai summoned his elemental dragon and it was Gold, black, and red, with four sharp wings, and its body on fire... Everyone inside ran outside to see Kai... Everyone was shocked, they didnt even come up to me... Only Nya ran up to Kai, she looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Brother... please, I need you... Dont leave me..." Nye said as she fell to her knees... Kai looked as her and around him was a stream of gold magic that surrounded him that turned Black then entered his hands, the golf magic absorbed his dark power and so Kai turned normal but he still had the power... His dragon disappeared and Kai landed on the deck...

 _Kais Pov_ I looked at my sister and smiled... but I saw Cole smiling out of the corner of my eye... "Cole, can I talk to you!" I yelled over to him, he quickly looked at his hands then awnsered me, "uuuuhh... suuuuure..." He looked worried. I walked over to him, "Why did you smile?" "I told you... wait ummm...I dont even have an idea..." He replied, "Whats with your hands," he took a deep breath then cole showed me his hands, they were claws vut not ghost more serpentine like... solid claws... "WHA!!!..." I SCREAMED but cole stoped me, "Shhhhhh!! I need to show you something... " He made me follow hin to the old burnt monastery where he opened a window to the future..."What the..." I said... "Just look Kai..." Cold said sadly... What I saw was myself in the complete stage of the one I had faced Lloyd with not to long ago... I was flying over New Ninjago City... destroying buildings and harming people... but some people were by my side...a ghost...and a ghost, who was half dragon... I looked at Cole and he was a half dragon ghost, he had horns and a tail with hands and feet as claws, his body, arms, legs, as nd hed were ghost but everything else was solid dragon and scales... Cole was sad, he was crying... I looked at him and asked, "Who is the other ghost..." He zoomed in the veiw into the future, It was Lloyd... "Kai...You remember when Lloyd was possessed..." Cole said... I nodded, "Morro is gone but the lose of gis power, the sadness of his friends falling apart from this catastrophe, and his self conscious being clouded by his bad choices naking you hurt... turned him dark... that all corrupted him till he was Blind to Emotions...

I fell to my knees and screamed, "If only I had never trusted Zycon, this never would have happened!!!!!"

 **Who will feel sorry for those three, Until the next time R an R everyone XD**


	8. chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own ninjago well because you know why XD**

 _Kais pov_

I lied on my knees staring at the ground... looking back at Cole, then back at the window... I was horrified of what I saw around Lloyd... Deepstone chains...

"Wait... Lloyd is chained!?" I exclaimed...I got a very quiet awnser

"Yes Kai... your not the nicest person now... your evil... soulless..." Sighed Cole...

I started to to cry, my tears were black... all I heard was Lloyd calling Me and Cole..

"Kai!! Cole are you here!!" He screamed

Cole quickly turned normal

"Why did I trust him...Im sorry... Im not safe any more..." I just started blabbing random nonsense... but it was true...

"Guy's there you are!!" Lloyd called out running over to us.

"Lloyd what are you doing here?" Cole asked...

"Looking for you guys... ummm... is Kai ok..." Lloyd said looking at me

"Im sorry Lloyd... I hurt you... He's free... Im trapped... It's loose... It's the end... Kindness is lost... Truth is left behind...Im...Im SOULLESS" I screamed...

My eyes completely black and shadows streaming from them...

"Kai!" Lloyd screamed, "Its all my fault!!" He fell to the ground and Lloyd turned into a ghost...

He looked at his hands and then cried..."Im all alone inside...Blind... "

I started to float into the sky with my power flowing around me turning me into my complete form... My eyes turned to green iris and red pupils... flames of black streaming from my eyes...

I used my power to lift up Lloyd and chain him in deepstone to my elemental dragon.

Lloyd was in a black robe with a hood that was scratched up and shredded... his eyes were green and filled with tears... he floated beside my dragon as Cole sat on my dragon behind me as we headed to the bounty... Cole started to turn into the ghost dragon... His eyes completely black...

when we landed The others stared at us and Wu was shocked... Nya crying... and Jay laughing in pain, which was weird...

I llooked at Wu and jumped in front of him then used my claws to scratch across his face...

"REMEMBER THIS WU!!! I'M STRONGER THAN YOU THOUGHT... LOOK AT LLOYD... LOOK AT COLE... AND LOOK AT ME!!!! I DID THIS... LLOYD DID THIS... YOU DID THIS... AND COLE USED DARK MAGIC... How does it feel to be betrayed, neglected... forgotten... violated... that how all I ever felt... but Lloyd... he feels nothing!!!" I screamed and laughed...

I was Soulless

Truly heartless

 **Tell me who feels bad for Lloyd... till next time R an R everyone XD**


	9. chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own ninjago we'll because you know why XD**

 _First year this is around Sky bound but the cursed realm is still here in this story_

Chapter 9: Friends who had fallen...

 **Three weeks later**

 _Lloyds pov_

It had been three weeks since I became this way... I was always so , so pale and shy I guess... but Kai didn't seem to and at times... when ever he saw Zycon...

"Kai, where are we going exactly?..." Cole questioned...

"To the cursed realm... To find garmadon..." Said Kai bland as could be...

as soon aas I heard that I snapped out of it, "What about my father!?"

"Oh look... it's awake, its been awhile since you've talked" Kai said to me

"Your looking for..." I was interrupted

"Your father... yes he will be useful for information..." Said cole

 _Wus pov_

I sat and watched the spirit smoke as I watched the future of the three... I was saddened of what I saw... they had garmadon and from what it seemed to be he was being tortured...

but what hurt me the most was how Lloyd just watched Kai torture him...He didn't care... he was listless and emotionless...

and Cole... he was more or less the same... he wasn't mad... I just looked upset that he did this to himself... he had dark magic around his hand will black tears running down his cheeks...

The only thing that worried me was that Kai was so relentless and stronger than I had ever thought... and he wouldn't torturing garmadon till he gave up everything... I already knew what they were gonna end the torture with... and almost anyone could guess...

 **Oh no... who .can guess!? R an R**


	10. chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own ninjago we'll because you know why XD**

 _Chapter 10... Bitten again..._

 _Lloyds pov_

It has only been about a year since I last saw my father... but soon I was gonna be part of his torture... Kai, Cole, and I were searching for the realm crystal in Haroshies Labyrinth **(I have no clue how to spell that)** we'll not really searching for we had already found it, inside I was hoping they couldn't find it but... outside there was nothing... no emotions... I barely spoke at all...

 _Kais pov_ "To the cursed realm!" I chanted as I held up the crystal in the air as the portal opened...

We headed off into the cursed realm to face garmadon...

"Well, well well, look Lloyd... We found your father... " I spoke to Lloyd as he just looked surprised...

Garmadon rose and look at the three of us, "Kai, Cole, L...Ll...Loyd... Is it... wait I must be seeing things... You all look different... gah!"

He finally figured it out, "Father... I ...I... I'm...sorry..." Lloyd cried

"Look little Lloyd has feelings!" I cried out in laughter.

 _Garmadons pov_ "What do you want from me!?" I pleaded...

I looked at Kai and he lunged at me and broke my chains... he held me in the air then threw me at the wall...

After a few hours of torture I was saddened of because Lloyd, my son, did care... Cole cried, and Kai was so relentless, but out of no where he bit me on the arm... I had been bitten beforehand so I knew what thisthis ment... Kai was gonna turn me into Lord Garmadon again... I never wanted to go back but... Lloyd... He seemed as if he didn't care... which weakened me... so much so to were I didn't even wasn't to go see my wife and brother...

"Lloyd, how could you..." I said before passing out onto the ground...

 _Kais pov_ I felt a feeling and that was when I had a feeling of humanity... I was normal but I looked the same just my eyes were brown. ...

"Gah garmadon!!! Cursed realm? What am I doing!!"

 **Oh no is Lord garmadon coming back from the SHADOWS lol... And what's up with kai**


	11. chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I dont own ninjago well because you know why XD**

Chapter 11: Humanity...

Kais pov

I felt as if I was normal but I didnt understand... I looked normal... I had bitten garmadon... but I already knew what he thought... He was wrong... I poisoned him... I was killing him, slowly.

"Cole," I said, "Open a portal to the bounty."

Cole opened the portal and I threw garmadon though it... we all walked onto the bounty... to find Wu...

"Brother!!" Wu exclaimed, "Cole, Lloyd!!!... Kai..." He seemed mad when he saidmy name but... I couldnt help but to go find the others...

 _Jays pov_

"Gosh Zane!!! Why are you so good at this!!" I screamed at him because he keeps beating me at chess...

"Kai, " Said Zane, "Jay look!" Zane ran over to Kai

"Brother, good to see you" Kai questioned Zane,

"Really, y...your your mad?" Kai said

"Why would we be mad, all you did was tear this team apart!!!" I screamed at ne as i ran across the room and punched him

"What the!?" Nya screamed, "Jay, hiw could you!? Yes he may have torn the team apart vut hes still mh brother!!!"

I sighed, "Its not like he cares he turned half the team evil!!"

Kai walked up to me and called Lloyd and Cole in... they were normal all but the fact that they were emotionless...

"You happy now... I took all their dark power out ... I made everything worse for me, just to save them... think I dont care well... I dont know..."

Kai turned and walked out and put his hand on garmadon and took the dark venom out... thus making Kai more unstable and dark inside... but I knew there was hope... for humanity isnt lost just yet...


	12. Chaput 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own ninjago well because you know why XD**

 ** _Chapter 12:_** attacked

 _Kais pov_

I summed my elemental dragon and left the bounty... I had the urge to go back, but I refused the temptations. I traveled fast over to New Ninjago City... to find an old friend, Skylar.

I landed in front of Chens Noodle House, to find Skylar locking up...

"Skylar!" I called out...

"Kai?" Skylar turned to me, "it is you!" Skylar ran up to me.

"I need," She shushed me

She took a deep breath, "I know you need my help, I heard about... it..."

I sighed, "I don't know what to do! Heck I went into the cursed realm to kill garmadon then saved Lloyd, Cole, and garmadon from myself!" I paused and calmed myself, "I can't do this anymore..."

Skylar put her hand on my shoulder, "Kai, obiusly I haven't a clue how you feel... your being forced, yet I had a choice..."

"I DID HAVE A CHOICE!!!" I lashed out at her, my left claw reareaching for her and my right arm pulling my claw back...

I took a deep breath and sighed slowly... "I...Im sorry Skylar..."

"Kai it's ok...If it's makes you feel better, I'm happier now that I'm with a friend..." She smiled at me...

there was stunn silence for a moment...

"Hehehe..." A faint laughter came from the ally...

And out from it cane Zycon rushing over to us... he grabbed me with his tail around my neck, and he grabbed Skylar with his claws...

"Let go of us!!" Skylar screamed, She looked at me and I was grunting in pain...

My chest felt like it was on fire...

"GNAAAAAHHA!!!!" I screamed in pain as I became a complete dark fource, eyes as red as ruby's, skin as dark as night, my body was black smoke and I could turn into a shadow at will...I was a nightmare...

"Kai!" Skylar pleaded...

 _Skylars pov_

Zycon bit me then slithered off after dropping me and Kai... Kai was normal again but we were both unconscious...

"Hahaha...No don't make me laugh... well ima get me some noodles... Wait Kai!" It was dareth...

 _Dareth pov_ I walked over to a telephone and called up wu and the other ninja about me finding Kai and Skylar... saying it looked like they had been attacked...

"Ok we are on are way, thank you Dareth" Said wu


End file.
